A factor for reducing the endurance of a bead unit includes delamination (separation) between a carcass and a rubber member making contact with the outer side in the tread width direction of the carcass. One factor causing the separation is stress generated by upthrust from a rim. Due to this stress, shear strain occurs and delamination occurs between the carcass and the rubber member. There has been known a tire in which a reinforcing member (for example, a rubber chafer) is arranged at the outer side in the tread width direction of the bead unit in order to suppress the stress (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). The reinforcing member attenuates the stress generated by the upthrust from the rim, so that the separation is suppressed and the endurance of the bead unit is improved.